No mas Cobardia
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: One-Shot "huida" ahora así le decía Tifa cada vez que Cloud desaparecía, pero esta vez algo distinto sucederá, es tiempo de afrontar la situación de volverse valiente.


**LOS PERSONAJES DE FF7 NO ME PERTENECEN PERO ESTA TRAMA SI**

* * *

**No más Cobardía**

Un día como cualquier otro, a una semana de la _huida_ de Cloud. "Huida" le decía ahora Tifa, pues últimamente cada que tienen una conversación respecto a Aerith el desaparece o se _esconde_ en aquella iglesia a la que la morena no había vuelto desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

.

..

…

…

..

.

Los niños regresaban de la escuela en compañía de Barret.

—Tifa! — corrió a abrazarla Marlene, como siempre lo hacía y Denzel solo sonrió cálidamente

—bienvenidos de vuelta! Veo que han traído compañía— respondió tifa

—que hay Tifa! —expreso Barret

—hola! ¿Has venido por los niños?

—pues si y no— Tifa lo miro confusa como respuesta

—y por que el ¿no? — dijo algo curiosa

—Por que esta vez también vengo como mensajero— Tifa volteo a ver a los niños cuestionando con la mirada _"¿ellos pueden escuchar?"_

—niños! Suban a sus habitaciones y arréglense nos iremos a pasear! — esa fue la respuesta de Barret a lo que los niños se emocionaron y sin decir más salieron corriendo en dirección a sus habitaciones

—¿Qué sucede Barret? —cuestiono Tifa con los brazos cruzados

—no te preocupes, no es nada malo

—entonces de que se trata?

—se trata de Cloud

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien?

—valla, creí que ya no te importaba— Tifa solo desvió la mirada

—por lo que se, discutieron de nuevo sobre Aerith y Cloud según tu _"huyo"_

Tifa solo bajo la mirada, a pesar de hacerse la fuerte y de fingir que no le importaba, el simple hecho de recordar lo sucedido hacia que una presión en el pecho surgiera

—esta vez por que fue?

—Sabes que siempre es igual, yo intento hablar con él, de ayudarlo pero simplemente no puedo, él no se deja ayudar y yo... yo ya no puedo así que esta vez, no seré yo quien lo busque—lo dijo mientras apretaba los puños, sus palabra eran unas pero sus sentimientos otros

—Tifa, ¿aun lo amas? Si es así, díselo! Por que se que no lo sabe

Tifa se quedo inmóvil, pues esas fueron las mismas palabras que alguna vez le dijo Aerith

—_Tifa, ¿aun lo amas? Si es así, díselo!_

_Por el amor de dios Tifa díselo!_ _—_

_expreso la castaña con desesperación_

_y al mismo tiempo emoción_

Barret suspiro, y se acerco a su amiga le dio una palmada en la espalda y fue en dirección al segundo piso, deteniéndose en el primer escalón

—por cierto, Cloud dice que vayas a la iglesia

Tifa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, alzo la mirada en dirección a la puerta, se lo pensó un momento pero enseguida salió corriendo en dirección a la iglesia. Ya no le importaba, perdería el orgullo, otra vez, incluso ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces perdió el orgullo por culpa de Cloud y él ni siquiera lo había notado, él ni siquiera lo había perdido una sola vez por ella, siempre era ella la que rompía con la barrera de frialdad que se creaba en ambos por culpa del orgullo.

Llego a la iglesia deteniéndose en la entrada para recuperar el aliento y tímidamente abrió la gran puerta en busca del ex-SOLDADO, quien se encontraba de espaldas a la orilla de aquel pequeño jardín que por suerte, había vuelto a crecer.

—Tifa— sin dar rodeos, en cuanto sintió la presencia de la chica, él, comenzó a hablar

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho Tifa, en verdad no valoro nada de lo que haces por mí

La morena se quedo a unos pasos detrás de el, sin saber que decir, pues no era el Cloud que ella conocía

—Se bien que me quieres ayudar, el mismo de problema de siempre, el mismo pesar de siempre, Aerith, pero en verdad no es como tú crees que es—el chico miro hacia el cielo por el techo agujerado y suspiro suavemente

—…es solo que no eh cumplido con mi palabra—se dio la vuelta y miro a Tifa fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada fría pero cálida.

Ambos se veían a los ojos, sin mover ni un musculo, el tiempo se detuvo para los dos.

Los ojos de tifa le decían a Cloud que lo extrañaba, estaban cristalinos al borde del llanto y ni ella sabía bien el por qué, simplemente sentía ganas de llorar pero, no se lo podía permitir frente a él, lo extrañaba, era verdad, sus ojos no mentían, pero, no podía ser ella quien diría el primer paso de nuevo.

La mirada de Cloud mostraba una nostalgia increíblemente grande, arrepentimiento y dolor.

Tifa desvió la mirada y Cloud comenzó a avanzar hacia ella

—Tus ojos no pueden mentirme, no pueden hacerlo a pesar de tus esfuerzos, con sólo mirarlos sabré lo que sientes exactamente

Tifa se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, estaba vulnerable

—Piensas que no noto nada de tus esfuerzos, crees que no le tomo importancia a esos pequeños detalles

La chica comenzó a avanzar, no se sentía cómoda con esas "declaraciones" del rubio. Su paso era calmado pero apresurado, así que él igualo el ritmo de ella sin alcanzarla aún.

—También se que te duele cada que me niego a hablar sobre el asunto de Aerith contigo

Tifa se detuvo un segundo y lo volteo a ver de reojo para continuar avanzando

—También se que es lo que intentas ocultar desde que teníamos 16 años

Una vez más la morena se detuvo pero sin voltearlo a ver y Cloud seguía avanzando

—Y es lo mismo que desde que empezamos a vivir juntos haz tratado de ocultar con más fuerza

Ella creía saber a qué se refería pero prefería pensar que no era así, era casi imposible.

El oji-azul avanzó hasta llegar a ella, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

—Lamento si haz confundido las cosas

Sin pensarlo, Cloud dio un paso largo hacia Tifa abrazándola por la espalda.

—_Debes hacerlo Cloud,_

_ella no esperara para siempre—_

_la castaña miro al hombre de hielo que parecía indiferente_

—_No importa que tan valiente seas_

_con el enemigo, eres un cobarde contigo mismo_

—_Lo hare, tienes mi palabra— _

_y así tomo su espada y se fue._

—Además tengo una promesa que cumplir, que estoy seguro que en más de una ocasión eh roto

La chica solo se quedo quieta escuchando sus palabras cuando de pronto sintió como el ex-SOLDADO deposito un beso tierno sobre su cabeza.

—...Cloud... —fue lo único que pudo proferir ella ante aquella situación

Se quedaron en esa posición durante algunos minutos, sin decirse nada por el temor de arruinarlo, nunca habían estado así de cerca aunque viven juntos, minutos que les parecieron segundos

—Te voy a proteger siempre Tifa, ya no me alejare de ti... por que... — él pasó saliva para aclararse la garganta, Aerith tenía razón era un cobarde cuando de sentimientos se trataba

—...por que...yo Te Amo

Tomo a Tifa por los hombros para darle la vuelta, se veía confundida, y tenía la mirada perdida ante aquella confesión, quería hablar pero algo se lo impedía, Cloud la miraba sin expresión en su rostro.

—Todo lo que hacías, ¿Era por esto? ¿Por qué me querías?

—Si quieres tomarlo así, adelante

—entonces ¿Cómo debo tomarlo?

—Tómalo como que soy un cobarde que me escondía entre mi personalidad, entre mis actitudes

Ella sonrió recibiendo una media sonrisa por parte de él, se tomaron de las manos sin dejar de verse a los ojos

—entonces ¿lo notaste? Todo el tiempo supiste ¿lo que yo te ocultaba?

—Lo note desde que empezamos a vivir juntos, lo desde los 16 años, me lo conto alguien más

Ella sonrió de medio lado meneando la cabeza para los lados

—acaso...alguien de cabello castaño

—llamada Aerith...

_Estaban en el bar, Zack, Aerith, Tifa y Cloud, la media noche se acercaba y se encontraban sentados en la sala teniendo una conversación de lo más trivial hasta que Zack comenzó a recordar cuando conoció a Cloud_

—_Este chico me admiraba, me pedía que fuera su maestro! — decía emocionado el moreno recibiendo una mira de "no es cierto" por parte de Cloud, las chicas se reían ante aquella escena cómica para Tifa y linda para Aerith_

—_iré por mas refresco — expreso Tifa aun riéndose un poco levantándose y llevándose los vasos de todos, Aerith le sonrió a Zack con complicidad a lo que él le guiño el ojo_

—_¡Cloud! ¿Donde está tu caballerosidad? Anda, anda, ayúdale a Tifa—Cloud asintió y se levanto llevándose la mitad de los vasos, cuando los dos jóvenes se retiraron del lugar, Aerith se sentó al lado de Zack_

—_escucha Zack, bien sabes lo que ambos sienten el uno por el otro ¿cierto?_

—_¡por supuesto! Si no ¿por qué crees que hice eso? Pero aun así, siento que no es suficiente_

—_mmm...¡ya sé! cuando regresen tu sígueme la corriente, tengo una gran idea._

_Los dos jóvenes ya venían de regreso y depositaron el vaso correspondiente para cada quien, sentándose juntos, tal como Aerith y Zack_

—_¡Valla! ¡No lo había notado antes! Cloud, Tifa, hacen una muy linda pareja—expreso con total convencimiento la castaña_

—_¡tienes razón! Es mas— Zack se les acerco poniendo el brazo derecho de Cloud alrededor de Tifa y recargando la cabeza de esta sobre el pecho de él provocando el inevitable sonrojo_

—_¡Zack! Se ven tan lindos— el moreno regreso al lado de Aerith observando su gran hazaña_

_Tifa se separo de Cloud, pero el aun no alejaba su brazo de ella, se miraron unos segundos, hasta que él sonrió de medio lado soltándose de Tifa._

_Zack y Aerith se miraron con complicidad y luego les sonrieron a sus amigos quienes aun sonreían pero Tifa apenada y con la mirada baja._

—Aerith, Zack...Gracias—fue lo que dijo en un susurro casi inaudible Tifa antes de salir de la iglesia

Cloud volteo a ver y podría jurar que vio a sus amigos sonreír felices al verlos salir tomados de la mano.

* * *

anteriormente este fic se llamaba a través de tu mirada pero las cosas cambiaron y el titulo ya no tenia nada que ver, pero en fin

Espero que les halla gustado, la historia no tiene cronología alguna

¿Review?

.

.

.


End file.
